


Daughter of hallownest

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Friendship, Future Character Death, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Training, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Herrah will soon become a dreamerStill, Hornet is very young and will need someone to take care of herAnd Herrah knows who could take care of her daughter.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Daughter of hallownest

"shaaaa !"

"Calm down my little angel. We'll be there in no time."

Herrah's big body was always difficult to move around the deepest places of hallownest. And having a spiderling running around surely wasn't helping the queen to remember where exactly was the entrance to the hive she was seeking. But still, the constant buzzing sound was helping to keep track of it. A lot of insects from the city kept in mind their minds that this sound was "annoying", but Herrah always found it pretty relaxing. It was the sound of a very lively place, where people worked for their own good, unlike the stupid aristocracy system placed in the city where bugs lost their senses of hunt and became useless to their kingdoms. Herrah became queen because of her power, not because she kept useless fossilized bugs into large buckets. And that's what she wanted her daughter to be. A strong fearless warrior, ready to take her place once the time has come. And it was the same reason she wanted to show her the hive.  
Everything there was organized. Everyone did their best and was rewarded. And their queen was probably one of the most powerful creature she ever met. 

"Aaa- aaa- !"

The small body covered with a small piece of red fabric jumped around the legs of her attentive mother, pointing at little buzzing creatures flying around. 

"Your eyes are sure sharp, dear. I'm sure you'll make an exceptional hunter one day. Thoses are hivelings. It means we must be near the entrance."

The little creature nodded and crawled onto the back of her mother. Herrah knew she was very young, but she was indeed very intelligent. She had the capacity to understand complicated things, and more importantly wanted to understand more things. So to make sure she was happy, the queen always made sure to talk to her as an equal. Her words were always a bit more detailed to make sure she had more informations, but except that, her daughter was already much more advanced than most of her age.  
After all, Herrah had to make sure she was going to be ready when she'll leave. 

"Here, darling, see that yellow place right there ? It is the entrance to the Hive."

"Hiii-iii ! Hiv !"

Herrah walked towards the guards, which immediately pointed their weapons towards the unimpressed queen. 

"Don't go any further ! State your status !"

"I am queen Herrah, leader of the deepnest. I am seeking queen Vespa, since I have several things to discuss with her."

The guards let their weapons down, saluting with an almost perfect pose as well as opening the path. 

"Thank you. We hope your meeting with the Queen will go as you plan."

Hornet was still gripping her mother's cape, watching silently the scene. 

"I think I've seen you before, little knight. You were born wingless, weren't you ?" 

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well, it sure is nice to see that you found your place despite of your handicap. I truly respect your hard work."

"Thank you, your majesty." 

Herrah entered the place, admiring the architecture of the place. She had seen numerous times the place, but yet was still impressed by the geometry of the walls. If she has any remarks to it, the hive was very bright for her. She prefered her dark home, but it was probably due to her eyes not being used to this kind of light.  
The little spider was silently admiring the place, stuck into her mother's back. Everything was new to her, and even if her mom explained how it was before leaving their homes, the sensation of it couldn't be explained by simple words. Everything was so different yet felt so familiar. The workers' attitude was very close to the weavers, yet a bit more robotic. She hummed the air, trying to understand what was she smelling that was so sweet and refreshing. But after a while she noticed that her mother had stopped walking, staying in a gigantic yet empty room. She jumped onto the floor and slowly touched the wax, feeling the weird texture between her fingers while her protector was watching her. A few minutes later, a pretty big figure appeared from the other side of the room, accompanied by two little guards. The guards quickly left the place, leaving only three bugs in the room.  
The bug was very big. It was the first time Hornet saw someone bigger than her mom. She never even thought it was possible. 

"Hello Vespa. It has been quite a while now, wasn't it ?"

"That is true. I am quite disappointed to get so few occasions to see you lately, yet I've hear some news about you and your ... Plans." 

The queen took a look at the small spider crawling, which reacted with a small purr and started at the bee in return. 

"Am I correct presuming this is your child ?" 

"You are. Her name is Hornet, and she will be my successor."

"Hornet, huh ? I see you still think of us despite the fact you are from for our Hive now."

"Indeed."

The bee slowly approached the little spider, which reacted by hissing and getting out a small amount of silk.

"Well, at least she surely bears her name well. I'm sure she will make a strong warrior one day."

"She sure will. She is a bit confused about strangers touching her for now, I hope you didn't take that as an insult."

"Do not worry, I clearly won't take it as an offence. You do have power, little one, and I respect that."

The little Weaver tilted her head a bit before looking at her mother and patting the floor. 

"Yes Hornet, you may take a nap."

After hearing theses few works, the child curved into a ball near her protector's body and fell asleep. 

"Now Herrah, I believe you did not came here just to show me your offspring."

"You are correct. I'm here to talk about what is going on with the whole kingdom right now. I believe you already know I am now a part of this plan."

"... I was waiting to hear it from you before believing it, but I guess I don't have any other choice right now. You chose to become one of the seals to stop the tragedy."

"Yes, that is the case."

The bee sighed, apparently of sadness. 

"I won't judge you for your choice, but know that I have already make my choice. I will not take any part in this plan, and you will not be able to convince me otherwise."

"I would clearly never ask you to join in such ... Insanity. I know that talking part in this plan would mean that your live reaches its end and I clearly do not wish that. It is rather about ... Her."

"Hornet ?"

"Yes. As you may have understood already, I will probably not be able to raise her properly. But the fact is, I do care about her well-being and I would want a good education for her to be raised as a good queen and a good warrior. And I think you would make a marvelous teacher, dear Vespa." 

The striped queen stayed silent, staring at the small sleeping body, and raised her voice without moving her eyes.

"I was expecting ... You'd last at least long enough to raise your own successor."

"Sadly it is not the case. Little time left I have, and that is the main reason I wanted to reach you, before it is too late."

The silent lasted long enough for the situation to be awkward. 

"Vespa. Please. I would really need your answer. The main reason I chose you was because I believe you are someone I can truly trust. The mantises would probably kill her. The King wouldn't even care about her. Monomon shall dream with me. And even if the queen does seem to have some affection towards her, it would be hard for me to entrust her with a child since she did so little for the Hollow Knight. So I would ask you, probably as my last request, as ruler and as a friend, to take care of the last thing that will live on as my mark on theses grounds."

"Herrah, I-"

"Please do not denigrate yourself. I'm asking you because I know that you're more than capable of offering her a fair training and the affection she would lack of otherwise."

Slowly raising the small body against her, Vespa nodded. 

"I will accept your last wish Herrah.  
From now on Hornet will be raised under my tribe.  
And so shall be the daughter of hallownest."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> We need more Vespa and Herrah fics  
> Give some love to our gigantic queens


End file.
